Walking in his shoes
by coolgirl44
Summary: Yuki and Ayame has a fight one day and Yuki swared he'll never forgive him. But when they wake up...they wake up as eachother! Rated T for Kyo's mouth!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Thank-you for waiting! I'm glad you all liked my last story "Alone in a stormy night" I'm glad to present you my new story…

Walking in his shoes 

By

Coolgirl44

It was a peaceful fall day. The red, yellow, and green leaves were falling from the trees, little kids running around playing tag, and people raking leaves.

Tohru Honda with her 2 friends Kyo and Yuki Sohma was walking beside her.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It is isn't it?" Yuki said.

"Whatever" Kyo sneered.

The 3 teens walked into the forest (Shortcut).

"What should we have for dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Noodles and rice" Kyo said.

"Okay! I'll get started when we go in!" Tohru said.

They walked into the house. Yuki's face darkened.

"Yuki! I'm so glad to see you!" A certain brother greeted.

"What is it nii-san?" Yuki asked.

"I'm here to see my precious little brother!" Ayame said.

"Why don't you go bug hatori or something?" Yuki asked.

"Because…Tori-san is busy!" Ayame said.

"Konnichiwa (A/N: I'm so sorry…but I don't really know how to spell it!) Ayame san! It's so good to see you!" Tohru greeted.

"Ah! Konnichiwa Tohru san! Did you check on your Yuki last night?"

"W-what do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"Oh! Yuki didn't tell you? Well…when Yuki was 13 or 14, Mom and Dad told me that Yuki wet the bed!" Ayame said.

"AAHH!" Yuki yelled. "Why the heck did you tell her that?"

"Cause Yuki…she needs to know these stuff! Anyway…when he was 9! Dad told me that Yuki and a stuffed bear name Mr. Cuddles, and will carry it everywhere he goes!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Ah! Um…wel-." Tohru said.

"Then! When Yuki turned 11, Mom and Dad threw him a birthday party and one of the games was a race and Yuki lost to a little girl name Tomayo!" Ayame interrupted

"That's it!" Yuki yelled.

Yuki went into the kitchen and ran back into the living room.

"Fire! There's a fire in the kitchen!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh no! a fire! We have to put it out! Tohru yelled and ran into the kitchen.

"Ms Honda! Don't you'll get hur-." Yuki said.

"Don't worry Yuki! I'll save you! Ayame yelled.

"My house is going into flames!" Shigure cried.

"Nii-san…I can protect myself!" Yuki said.

Tohru was sitting on the kitchen floor crying.

"It's all my fault!" Tohru cried.

"It's not your fault! It's that perverted dog's fault for trying to cook!" Kyo said.

" At least I tried!" Shigure said.

"Yuki! Get out! This job is for adults not for children!" Ayame yelled.

"I'm not a child!" Yuki said.

Kyo finally risked his hate of water and went to the sink with a bucket and through it at the fire.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki went upstairs to his room with Ayame following him.

"Yuki! What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Wrong? What's wrong? You were telling embarrassing stories to Ms Honda! Shigure almost made the house catch on fire! You're trying to protect me even though I can protect myself, and you foloow me everywhere I go!" Yuki yelled.

"Why do you have to follow me all the time?" Yuki yelled.

"Because I'm your brother Yuki, I'm suppose to protect you" Ayame said.

"Well you ran out on me when I needed you, and because of those things, I'll never forgive you! Yuki yelled, and slammed the door in front of Ayame's face.

Ayame stood there.

"Well you ran out on me when I needed you, and because of those things I'll never forgive you! 

Those words rang in Ayame's head. He went downstairs and sat quietly.

Yuki sat down and laid on the bed.

He blinked and then started falling asleep.

"I'll never forgive you" Yuki said again and went to sleep.

That's chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Here's a new chapter! If you want I'll read your stories if you want!_

Chapter 2 

The sun came up. The birds sang.

Yuki woke up.

"Hm" Yuki said.

Yuki walked into the hallway and saw Tohru.

"Morning Ayame san!" Tohru greeted.

Yuki looked around and didn't see his brother anywhere.

"Morning?" Yuki said.

Tohru walked downstairs and made breakfast.

"_Why does my voice sound strange" _Yuki thought.

Yuki walked passed Shigure.

"Morning Ayaa" Shigure said.

"I'm Yuki…not my stupid brother" Yuki said.

"Right…Ayaa" Shigure joked and went into his office.

Yuki went into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at the mirror.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yuki yelled.

Yuki went closer to the mirror. He saw Ayame's reflection. Everytime Yuki moved, The reflection moved.

"Oh no…I'm…I'm…" Yuki said.

Ayame walked into the bathroom. He saw yuki and was completely froze.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the 2 brothers yelled.

Yuki stared at Ayame.

"How are we in eachother bodies?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, But I miss my precious body! I can't live with out it!" Ayame yelled.

"You can die with out it either" Yuki said. Yuki looked in horror.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Ayame asked.

"I forgot…I'm suppose to be giving a speech at school today!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I have to make a dress for the mayor of Tokyo today!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru yelled from the kitchen.

Yuki faced Ayame.

"Look…we have to go through this day…even though I dislike the fact about you wearing my uniform, It's in the closet in my room" Yuki said.

"My clothes are in the closet in my suit-case" Ayame said.

The 2 brothers went out the door and into the rooms.

With Yuki…

Yuki went into the room and saw a suitcase on the floor. He opened it and saw all kinds of clothes.

Yuki decided to pick the black pants with the long silver shirt.

…

"How does Nii-san put this shirt on? It's like that dress that those girls gave me" Yuki said.

After a few minutes Yuki got the shirt on and went down stairs.

Yuki went into the kitchen and saw Tohru.

"Morning Tohru…will you please make me some tea? I would do it my self but I'm just so tired that I can't lift a finger" Yuki said.

"Um..well…Okay!" Tohru said and started making tea.

Yuki covered his mouth, He couldn't believe that he called Honda-san by her first name, or the fact that he was so rude to her.

Shigure came downstairs with the morning paper in his hands.

"Ayaa…you look different today…" Shigure said.

"Really?" Yuki said while sweating.

"Yes…your wearing that shirt that you made last week! No wonder you looked different!" Shigure said.

"Uh..yes…I'm wearing the shirt! Hurry up Tohru…I'm dying of thirst!" Yuki said.

" Coming!" Tohru said.

Yuki still was shocked on what he just said.

Ayame came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone! The prince have arrived!" Ayame exclaimed.

Tohru and Shigure gave strange looks at Ayame.

"Morning?" Tohru said while looking at Ayame.

"Yuki are you okay? You're acting really strange" Shigure said.

"Nothings wrong Gure-san!" Ayame said.

Shigure stared at Yuki.

"Uh..My precious brother! Will you please come and help me find my writing pad? I've seen to lost it" Yuki said.

He grabbed Ayame and went into the living room.

" What's wrong Yuki" Ayame asked.

"People is getting suspicious…you have to act like me, Not like yourself, We have to keep this a secret" Yuki said.

Ayame nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Yuki went into the kitchen.

"Yuki-kun…would you like some natto?" Tohru asked.

"Um…sure To- I mean Honda-san" Ayame said.

Tohru served Yuki the natto.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get to the shop!" Yuki acted.

"_Okay…what will Nii-san do at this moment?" _Yuki thought.

Yuki thought and then looked at Tohru.

"Uh how about a kiss from the flower before I leave?" Yuki said.

"Eh?" Tohru said.

Yuki kissed Tohru and ran out.

" _I can't believe I just did that!"_ Yuki thought.

Back at the Sohma house…

Tohru looked in shock and Shigure was surprised that Yuki didn't do anything.

"Yuki? How come you didn't stop Ayame from kissing your crus- I mean Tohru?" Shigure asked.

Ayame sweated.

"Uh…whoa look at the time! We have to go to school!" Ayame said.

Kyo came downstairs.

"SHUT-UP!" Kyo yelled.

Ayame grabbed Tohru and Kyo's hands and went out the door.

Shigure stared at the door and continued reading.

Okay not the best chapter but I had to update. Don't worry I'll update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Like I said…the last chapter was kind of…bad but this chapter will be much better…hopefully.

Chapter 3 

Tohru, Ayame (in Yuki's body), and Kyo went inside the school.

"Why the hell did you pull me and Tohru out of the house dammit!" Kyo said.

"Uh…we were late for school?" Ayame said.

"Um…Yuki-kun school doesn't start till 15 minutes" Tohru said.

"Well…I had to get ready for the assembly" Ayame said.

"Who cares about your dam- Kyo said?

"Yuki! You have to get ready for the assembly!" A Yuki fan girl said and pushed Ayame into one of the classrooms.

In the classroom…

"Yuki…will you do us a tiny little favor?" The fan girl asked.

"Why of course little girl! I'll do anything for my precious bro- I mean Fn club!" Ayame said.

The girl stood there kind of shocked.

"Well…since you wore that dress at the fair…do you mind wearing it again?" The fan girl asked.

"Why sure! I would love to!" Ayame said.

With Yuki…

Yuki was at Ayame's store. (Got a ride from Hatori). He went inside and saw Mine sweeping the floor.

"Morning boss!" Mine greeted.

"Uh…Good morning" Yuki said.

"Are you ready to make the dress for the mayor of Tokyo?" Mine asked.

"I…guess so?" Yuki said.

Mine oddly looked at Yuki.

"_Ring! Ring!"_

Mine went into the back room and picked up the phone.

"_She's very beautiful…WHY AM I THINKING THIS?"_ Yuki thought.

"Boss.that was the mayor. She says that she wants the dress to be long, and with flowers, and the color to be yellow…and with a very unique design…do you think you can design it?" Mine asked.

"Yes Ms Kuramae, I will try and think of a unique design," Yuki said.

"Um…boss…I thought you call me Mine?" Mine said.

"Yes, Yes! Will you please start getting the fabric done princess and beautiful Mine?" Yuki said.

"O-of course sir" Mine said while blushing and ran into the back room.

"_Why do I blurt things out like that?" _Yuki thought.

Yuki sat down in a chair and then a man with a box came in.

"Package for Ayame Sohma!" The man said.

"I'm Ayame Sohma" Yuki said.

"Sign here" The man said.

Yuki signed the sheet. The man waved good-bye and left.

"_What did Ayame order?"_ Yuki thought.

Yuki opened the box.

An animal jumped out.

"What is a monkey doing here?" Yuki yelled.

Mine came up with fabric in her hand.

"Don't you remember boss? You were going to use the monkey to attract customers!" Mine said.

The monkey swinged from fabric to fabric. He then found a bowl full of bananas and crazily started eating them.

"We have to get rid of that Monkey before the mayor comes" Yuki said.

With Ayame…

Ayame came out with the dress on.

"This looks so…bland. I want better clothing than this!" Ayame said.

"But Yuki! This is the dress you said you were going to where" The fan girl said.

"You want your president to look like a boy-girl?" Ayame said looking like he was going to cry.

"N-no Yuki…here…wear this!" Another fan girl said.

Ayame grabbed the clothing and marched into the bathroom.

…

9:00 am came and the students was in the auditorium.

"Where's Yuki?" The Prince Yuki fan club yelled.

The principal came out.

"Thank you for coming to the Assembly…I'm principal Tamora (A/N: I don't know the principal's name…or is there a principal?)

" This is an assembly on what will happen during the year…So right now Yuki Sohma our class president will give you this year Activities…come on up Sohma!" The principal said.

Ayame went up.

The crowed sighed in surprise.

I think this chapter was much better than chapter 2. Anyway please reply!

Coolgirl44


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Also please go to my other story Alone in a stormy night. There's a note to reviewers there.

Chapter 4 

With Yuki…

The monkey finished eating the bananas and soon was breaking glasses.

"Ah! My favorite vase!" Yuki (In Ayame's body) exclaimed.

"Ooh Ah ah" The monkey screeched.

Mine ran to the monkey. The monkey dodged her.

"Ah!" Mine yelled and ran into the wall.

Yuki went into the back room and got a banana and went back into the main room.

"Hey…" Yuki said.

The monkey punched the wall. Then looked at Yuki with a banana.

"Ah!" The monkey screeched.

Yuki went to the door.

"Come get the banana…"Yuki said.

The monkey followed Yuki.

Yuki opened the door and threw the banana.

The monkey ran out the door and Yuki closed it.

"(Sigh)" He went.

Yuki went to check on Mine.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"…Yes" Mine said.

_Ring! Ring!_

The door opened. A woman with brown hair and a black suit came in.

"I'm here to pick up my dress." The women said.

Yuki sweated.

"It's almost finished, Please look around while you wait" Yuki said.

Yuki helped mine up and went downstairs.

"Okay I need to make the design, you get the fabric" Yuki said to Mine.

"Okay boss" Mine said and went back into the main room.

Yuki got a sheet of paper he drew the design as fast as he could.

Mine came back with fabric in her hand. Yuki gave her the design.

Mine stared the design. She looked at Yuki and back at the picture.

"Boss is you sure?" Mine asked.

"Yes…of course I'm sure!" Yuki blurted out.

Mine nodded and went to work.

With Ayame

The Crowd gasped.

Ayame was wearing bright orange pants with a bright read shirt. He was wearing really bright shoes.

The crowd stared at Ayame as he did the speech.

"Welcome Kaibara high students…I will talk about the school field trips…" Ayame said.

"Things are going good…" The principal said.

"WE ARE GOING TO THE SEE THE JAPANESE FAMOUS ENTERTAINEMENT…THE KAMOTA BROTHERS!" Ayame yelled.

"What?" The principal said.

"ALSO WE ARE GOING TO SEE THE JAPANESE FASHION SHOW HOSTED BY AYAME SOHMA!" Ayame yelled.

"What's wrong with him today?" Haru asked.

"I don't know…but I can't believe Yuki _wants_ to go to Ayame's fashion show" Momiji said.

"Okay Mr. Sohma…that's enough" The principal said while covering Ayame's mouth and pulling him off stage.

"AND PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR PASSION TO ME!" Ayame yelled.

The whole crowd looked shocked.

The principal hurried off stage with Ayame with him.

"Uh…please go back to your classrooms at this time" The vice principal said.

With Yuki…

Mine finished the dress just in time. She went back into the main room and saw the Mayor.

"Please to meet you. I'm Mine" Mine said.

"I'm Mayor Fushigo…please to meet you" Mayor Fushigo said.

Yuki came up with the dress with him.

"Here you go Mrs. Fushigo…I hope you like it"Yuki said.

Mine showed the dress to the mayor.

"It's…it's" The mayor said.

"I know it isn't all that good" Mine said.

"It's wonderful!" The mayor said.

"Huh?" Both Ayame and Mine said.

"The color is amazing! The shape is perfect! Will you take the job of being my personal designers?" Mayor Fushigo asked.

"Yes! We would love too!" Mine said.

"Good! I hope to see you soon!" The mayor said and left out.

"(Sighs) Problem solved" Yuki said.

(Monkey comes back into the shop)

"Oh no" Yuki said.

That's chapter 4. Please…REVIEW

Coolgirl44


	5. Chapter 5

I was really bored…so I updated. This chapter will be better I promise. Also I need ideas for Alone in a stormy night II. Please give me your ideas. I'll be really happy.

Chapter 5 

Mine went in the back for Ayame's clothe sketches. As soon as she left, the monkey transformed. It was Ritsu.

"Ritsu…what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I'm SOOORRRYYYY! I shouldn't have come here with out your permission! Please forgive me!" Ritsu cried.

"Ritsu, I except your apology. Now what do you want?" Yuki asked.

Ritsu stared at Yuki.

"Ayame…(sniff)…you're acting different" Ritsu said.

Yuki sweated.

"I…well…you se-." Yuki stuttered

"AH! IT"S ALL MY FAULT! I RUINED YOUR PRECIOUS SHOP WHICH YOU LOVE AND TOOK CARE OF! I SHOULD'VE NEVER COME HERE FOR AKITO!" Ritsu cried.

Yuki stared at Ritsu in horror.

"What do you mean you came here for Akito?" Yuki asked.

Ritsu looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Akito said she wanted you to make her a kimono for…the banquet." Ritsu said.

"Why did Akito send you?" Yuki said.

"Be-because, She said I was…gullible enough to do this for her." Ritsu said.

Yuki smiled and helped Ritsu up.

"Ritsu, I heard from Gure-san that you wanted to be me." Yuki said.

Ritsu looked up.

"Yes…I do" Ritsu said.

" Well you need to have confidence in yourself, and you need to stop saying sorry all the time, you make people around you fell nervous!" Yuki blurted out.

"I'M SOOORRRRRRRYYYY!" Ritsu cried.

"…Like that" Yuki said.

Ritsu was about to cry again.

"Ritsu…why don't you go to Gure-san's house. Maybe you'll feel calmer there." Yuki said.

"Y-yes" Ritsu said.

Ritsu put on 1 of Ayame's outfits and walked out the store.

With Ayame

Everyone went back to there classes. A lot of people were whispering, some people were shocked, some laughed.

Ayame followed the principal into the office.

"Mr. Sohma, How could you do this to us, your school?" The principal asked.

"Well principal Tamora…we needed "fun" field trips and the uniform was just…so boring, whoever picked those as school uniforms as a bad fashion sense" Ayame replied.

"I picked out those uniforms!" Principal Tamora cried.

"Then you have a very _bad _sense" Ayame said.

"…If you say 1 more word Sohma you'll be kicked out of the student government" Principal Tamora said.

"But…you can't kick me out of the student government…my father will be very upset with you. He's president of the board of education of japan and he'll fire you. You don't want that to happen. I don't want that to happen, because you're the best principal I've ever had sir." Ayame said with tears in his eyes.

"(Sweat)…uh thanks Sohma, You will not be kicked out of the student government. Please enjoy your day at school" Principal Tamora said.

"Thank you" Ayame said and walked out of the office.

"Yuki…" A voice said.

Ayame turned around and saw Haru and Momiji.

"Yuki, you're acting different, do you have a cold?" Momiji asked.

"No Momiji…I don't" Ayame blurted out.

"_Did I just say that with no drama?"_ Ayame thought.

"Yuki, you should go home. I mean…you never wear what you wore on the stage." Haru said.

"That's' because I needed to be free for a while. You mean I can't have some freedom in my life?" Ayme said.

"Uh…no" Both Momiji and Haru said.

"Well then, I have too go, It's lunchtime" Ayme said. Ayame left leaving Haru and Momiji alone.

Hours pasted and school was done for the day. Yuki went to Shigure's house while Ayame walked to Gure-san's house.

"Dinner is ready!" Tohru said.

Everyone went into the kitchen. They were served Chinese noodles and rice.

"So Ritsu, I heard you were at Ayaa's shop today" Shigure said while putting some noodles in his mouth.

"Yes…"Ritsu said shyly.

"Guess what happened today at school!" Tohru asked.

"Yes Tohru what did happen at my precious brother school today?" Yuki blurted out.

"Well, when Yuki gave the speech he was wearing very bright colors and said that we were going to see the famous Kamota brothers" Tohru said.

Yuki glared at Ayame.

"Also He said something about going to your fashion show" Kyo murmured

Yuki gave an angry glare at Ayame. Ayame sweated really hard.

"Also he said to all students to direct there passion to him!" Tohru said while eating some rice.

Yuki glared at Ayame.

"Aya! That sounds like something you did when we were in high school!" Shigure said.

"Uh…yes" Yuki said.

"I guess I'll wash the dishes" Tohru said.

"I'll help" Ayame said.

Both went into the kitchen.

"Yuki…you've been acting strange lately." Tohru said while washing the bowl.

"Um…I always act like this when I'm…uh…nervous." Ayame said.

"But there's nothing to be nervous about…do you have a cold?" Tohru worried.

"No…no…I don- ACHOO!" Ayame sneezed.

"You do have a cold! Don't worry, go get into bed and I'll make you some tea!" Tohru said.

Ayame went upstairs and went into Yuki's room.

To be continued.

Sorry! Sorry! I had to revised. You see my cousin was over and I was making this chapter. So I was called on and then, She told me she finished the story for me…I went into the website, and…She put the part on there. I didn't want any big romance in it. Sorry!

Coolgirl44


	6. Chapter 6

Just to let you know I didn't put the…ending in the last chapter. That was my 16 year old cousin who wants me to put Yukiru in the story.

Warning- TO UNDERSTAND THIS PART OF THE STORY PLEASE READ CHAPTER 5. I DID SOME REVISING. Chapter 6 

Ayame putted on Yuki's pajamas. He went into Shigure's office.

"ACHOO!" Ayame sneezed.

Ayame took a book with the title:_ In the wind by Shigure Sohma._

Ayame weakly walked into the room coughing loudly. He went into the bed and started reading.

About 5 minutes later, Tohru came into the room and gave Ayame the tea.

"Sorry for the wait! I had to call Hatori-san to come check up on you." Tohru said.

"It's okay Honda-san, I forgive you." Ayame said.

Ayame was surprised by the fact the he was actually calm.

"Please Yuki-kun…drink your tea." Tohru said calmly.

Ayame drinked his tea and put it back on the table.

Yuki went into the room.

"Tohru-chan, Tori san is here!" Yuki blurted out.

"O-okay!" Tohru said.

Tohru went outside of the room.

Yuki slowly went closer to Ayame.

"How are you feeling?" Yuki asked.

"I'm…doing okay, I'm just sneezing, coughing, and other stuff." Ayame said.

Ayame drank more of his tea and sat it down.

"You know nii-san…I-I always…ad-

Hatori came into the door.

"Ah! Tori-san! It's so nice to see you!" Yuki greeted.

"Ayame…please wait outside." Hatori said.

Yuki standed up and went into the hallway.

…

Hatori finally came out of the room.

"Hatori-san, Is there something wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"There's nothing really wrong with him. He just has a cold and a minor feaver. He'll have to take these pills and drink a lot of fluids." Hatori said.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Tohru went and answered the door.

"Konnichiwa!" Tohru greeted.

"TOHRU!" the person yelled.

The person tackled Tohru with a :POOF:. It was Momiji.

"You…scared me!" Tohru said.

"Sorry." Momiji said.

:POOF:

Momiji turned back into human form. Tohru ran to the wall and closed her eyes.

"Momiji-kun…please put your clothes on."Hatori said.

"Kay!" Momiji said and ran into the bathroom.

Yuki went upstairs and into his room.

"Hatori says that you have to take these pills." Yuki said while holding the pills.

"I will! I'll take them later after I rest!" Ayame said. "Yuki…you were saying something before Tori-san came, What was it?"

"Oh that, well…I'll tell you later nii-san." Yuki said.

Yuki went out of the room.

Ayame took the pills and finished reading the book. His eye lids got heavier and heavier till he went to sleep.

Yuki soon fell asleep out in the hallway.

"zzzzzz" Yuki slept.

:SPLOOSH:

"AH!" Yuki yelled. It was Kyo with a bucjet in his hand.

"Damn snake, sleeping in the hallway while people is in the way. Tohru was trying to wake you up 5 minutes ago." Kyo said.

"Well you don't have to be so mean and throw water on my precious skin! What happened if I drowned! Tori-san Kyonkichi threw water on me!" Yuki blurted out.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kyo yelled.

"Quiet you too!" Hatori said.

"Tohru! Tohru! Will you play a game with me?" Momiji said.

"Okay!" Tohru said.

"There was another knock on the door.

"My I'm having a lot of guests over today!" Shigure said.

Shigure answered the door. It was Kisa with Hiro.

"Konnichiwa Kisa-san, Hiro-kun." Shigure said.

"Konnichiwa." Kisa said quietly.

"Whatever." Hiro said while going into the house with Kisa following.

Sorry that it wasn't as long as I planned it to be. I'll update later.

Coolgirl44


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! Sorry! I've been so busy lately but people kept dragging me place to place. Also this may be a very short chapter, But who knows?

Chapter 7 

Tohru closed the door behind her. Hiro and Kisa took off their coats. Kisa hanged her coat up while Hiro looked at Tohru.

"Hang this up!" Hiro demanded.

"Hiro-chan!" Kisa quietly said.

"Don't worry Kisa-san! I don't mind!" Tohru exclaimed.

Tohru took Hiro's jacket and hung it up.

"You'll want to play a game with me and Momiji?" Tohru asked the 2 tykes.

Kisa nodded. Hiro just sneered and followed Tohru into the living room.

…

About an hour or two went by. Ayame woke up. It was 10:00 pm. He got out of bed and stretched a little bit. He got up and went into the hallway and into the living room.

"Morning Yuki! Did you sleep well?" Shigure said while reading a book called: _The Lost lover(A/N: Who knows why he was reading it! Maybe someone rejected Shigure's date? LOL!)_

Kyo hitted Shigure.

"Damn Dog it isn't morning yet." Kyo said.

"You don't have top be mean!" Shigure cried.

"Uh…good morning" Ayame said.

"Yuki-kun! Would you like to play Rich man and poor man with us?" Momiji asked.

"Uh…maybe later" Ayame said.

"Oh Hatori-san! Have you spoke to Mayu lately?" Yuki blurted out.

"_Who's Mayu?" _Yuki asked himself.

"Well…not in a while…I wonder how's she doing?" Hatori said.

"Oh…when did you started talking to Mayu?" Shigure asked.

"A while." Hatori said.

"So are you dating her?" Yuki blurted out.

"No." Hatori said firmly.

"Yuki-kun! Why don't you get your rest…you're still kind of sick." Tohru said worriedly.

"Uh…no, I'm fine…I took my pills and I drank some fluids…so I feel a little better" Ayame said.

(Smells something burning)

"Is that smoke I smell?" Tohru said.

Tohru went into the kitchen and hurriedly went back out.

"Fire!" Tohru cried.

Kyo looked at Shigure.

"Shigure!" Kyo yelled.

"Hey! I tried cooking again!" Shigure said.

"But atleast you could have _stayed_ in the kitchen instead of talking to Hatori and Ayame!" Kyo said.

"The fire is spreading!" Tohru yelled.

Everyone ran out of the house. The house was burned down into ashes.

"My house!" Shigure cried.

"This is your fault you know that right?" Hatori said.

…

Everyone hopped into Hatori's car and when into the summer home.

"Well…this is our home till we buy an house!" Shigure said. "Tohru has her own room…Me and Kyo shares a room, and Ayaa and Yuki shares the same room!"

"WHAT!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

"That will have to do until we find a better home" Shigure said.

Yuki's face darkened.

"Ayame-san…I thought you'll like sharing the same room with Yuki!" Tohru said.

"I do... It's just that…I need my own private space wear my wings cane be free!" Yuki made up.

"Plus Shigure may catch the hotel on fire" Kyo said.

"Why don't think like that Kyo! I'll never do that!" Shigure said.

3 days later…

"Yes Motel 9 was just got caught on fire from a…Shigure Sohma…" A news reporter said.

"Oops…Well the chef asked me can I cook and they said 3rd time is the charm!" Shigure said.

"Next time say no!" Kyo said.

"But he said he'll pay me 100,000 in cash!" Shigure said.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Can you believe that Yuki? Ayame?" Tohru said.

"No! Yuki said.

"Yes." Ayame said.

(Maid walks by)

"Oh excuse me miss…please get me some water…I'm so perched that I feel dizzy!" Ayame said.

"Yes sir!" The maid said.

Everyone looked at Ayame.

"Yuki…you still must be sick…maybe you should go to bed" Kisa said.

"I'll take him up to our room!" Yuki said and grabbed Ayame and ran out.

…

"Your suppose to act like me!" Yuki said.

"But Yuki…I'm to perched to act!" Ayame said.

"Well…even though your me and I'm you soesn't mean you act like yourself!" Yuki yelled.

"Huh?" A voice said.

The 2 brothers saw the person…It was Momiji.

To be continued.

Well…I just noticed the mistakes in the last chapter… sorry! I'll update soon.

Coolgirl44


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Momiji stared at the 2 brothers confused. He opened his mouth to say something.

"How…are you'll into each others bodies?" Momiji asked confused.

Yuki opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"…We actually don't know ourselves Momiji-kun." Ayame sighed.

"We just woke-up one day to see us in each others bodies." Yuki said.

Silence went through the hallway. The only voices you'll hear is Kyo and Hiro in a argument, Shigure on the phone and Tohru and Kisa trying to stop Kyo from hurting Hiro.

"So that's why you've acted weird at the assembly?" Momiji asked.

"What happened at the assembly?" Yuki asked while glaring at Ayame.

"Oh you didn't heard? Ayame was wearing this very bright red shirt with orange pants. He also said that we were going to see the famous Kamota brothers!" Momiji exclaimed.

Yuki gave a glare at Ayame.

"Also he said that we are going to a fashion show hosted by him." Momiji exclaimed.

Yuki's face turned bright red with anger.

"Finally he said to submit the audience's passion to him…" Momiji pointed out.

Yuki sighed and went into a bathroom beside him.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Everyone looked up.

Yuki came out of the bathroom and grabbed Ayame and ran upstairs.

"Why did you say those stuff?" Yuki yelled.

"I was trying to make the school more exciting! When I got in there everyone was so boring and some girls almost made me wear this hideous-poorly made-dress but then that's when _I_ chose the clothes I wanted to wear! And that principal has bad fashion sense too, I mean he chose those hideous uniforms!" Ayame said with a yawn.

"I could have been thrown out of the student government!" Yuki cried.

"Actually you was about to until I told the principal that our Dad is the president of the board of education!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Our Dad isn't the president of the board of education!" Yuki said.

"I know! But your principal still believed me!" Ayame said.

"You lied to the principal?" Yuki said angrily.

"Yes! Ah these are reminding me when I was in high school! When I was in 10th grade I- Ayame said.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Room service!" A cheery voice said.

"We didn't order any room service!" Yuki said.

The door opened and there was a brown headed maid with a tray of shrimp cocktail, lobster, and some wine.

Shigure came out of nowhere.

"Oh sorry! I said the wrong room! Please let meshow you to my room Minoka!" Shigure said.

"Oh Shigure, you were always like that!" The maid said.

"Minoka…that sounds strangely familiar" Yuki acted.

"Oh you know Minoka Ayame! She was my high school girlfriend!" Shigure said.

"Oh." Yuki said.

"Now let me show you to _my _room." Shigure said with a smile.

Minoka giggled and walked with Shigure to his room.

"That pervert is always getting another girl." Yuki sighed.

Yuki calemed down and did some calligraphy to clear his mind a bit while Ayame slept.

This seems like a good place to stop. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had to get a new computer.

I'll update as soon as I can!

Coolgirl44


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I got sick at the last minute. Even though I'm still a bit sick I'll update anyway. Oh and I forgot to add something to chapter 7/8 they had to walk to the hotel called RyokanSince Shigure's…incident.

Chapter 9

The next day, Yuki blinked as he woke up. He found himself sleeping on the floor with his calligraphy but he was too tired to care. He decided to go to the bathroom and wash his face. He sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"He…is not me." Said Yuki. "When am I going to be back to my own body?"

He sighed again as he walked out of the bathroom. He looks at the other bed Ayame was in.

He sat down and started daydreaming.

Ayame's eyes blinked as he woke up. He yawned as he tried to get use to the light.

"Good morning Yuki!" Ayame exclaimed. Yuki didn't say anything. Ayame looked puzzled at his brother and got out of bed. He walked over to Yuki and saw that he was in a deep thought.

Ayame smirked as he walked over to the phone. He pushed a button and a cheery voice was on the other line.

"Welcome to the Ryokan Japanese inn. How can we be of service?" The voice said.

"Hello! I'm Ayame Sohma! I would like to have some breakfast sent to room 122 please!" Ayame said. "Well I would like 2 eggs and rice meals please! And some orange juice!"

"Your Breakfast will be up there in 1 hour." The voice said.

"1 hour! I have been hungry for 4 ½ hours! When I tried to call you no one picked up! I could have died! Do you want me to tell your Manager that I had to wait 1 hour to eat something but I've been starving for 4 ½ hours! Won't you get fired for that?"

"Uh well…sorry! Your meal will be ready in 15 minutes!" The voice said.

"Thank goodness! Thank-you for your kindness!" Ayame exclaimed and hung up the phone.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Yuki said as he slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Yuki! Don't be sad! We'll be in our own bodies soon! Be cheerful!" Ayame exclaimed.

"You're _to _cheerful. You're also a real drama quee- I mean king." Yuki said.

"I heard that!" Ayame cried. As Yuki went to take a shower Ayame sat on the bed and read a magazine.

15 minutes later…

Ayame was reading about HOW TO START THE BEST FASHION SHOW YOU'LL EVER MAKE EVEN IF IT IS THE ONLY FASHION SHOW YOU'VE EVER DONE!

_Knock! Knock!_

"Room service!" A voice said.

"It's about time the food got here! Yuki breakfast is here!" Ayame said.

Ayame ran to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Hi Minoka! What a pleasure to meet you!" Ayame greeted.

"Oh, Hello! How did you know my name?" The maid asked.

"Oh my brother _Ayame _told me a lot about you." Ayame said. "He said that you are Shigure's girlfriend!"

"Uh, No, Me and Shigure-san are just friends! I was his girlfriend when I was in high school but we're not now! He-here is your breakfast!" Minoka said while turning deep red and ran downstairs.

Ayame laughed as he closed the door and saw Yuki out of the shower.

"That was rude Nii-san!" Yuki said.

"I know! But it was harmless fun!" Ayame said.

"That's what Shigure said about cooking and he destroyed his house, and an motel." Yuki said.

"Don't be rude to Gure-san!" Ayame said as he sat down and ate a little of his egg.

Yuki also sat down and ate his breakfast.

10 minutes later after eating and changing out of their pajamas.

Ayame and Yuki came downstairs and saw Shigure talking to Hatori, Kisa and Hiro watching TV, Tohru and Momiji playing cards, and Kyo reading a book.

"Tori-san!" Yuki blurted out and found himself walking towards Shigure and Hatori.

"(Sigh) What do you want Ayame?" Hatori said.

"I just wanted to greet you! You don't want me to greet you! That's mean Tori-san!" Yuki blurted out.

Hatori rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep blurting things out and acting like a total drama queen? Oh no…"

Sorry that it's short but I feel really bad right now. But I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. Look out for chapter 5 of Alone in a stormy night II!

Talk to you'll later!

Coolgirl44


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again and welcome to chapter 10 of Walking in his shoes. I've been 

_In a full of stuff like yearbook, and Newspaper so that's why I've never had a chance to update. Now here's the story!_

Chapter 10 

Yuki in Ayame's body was lost in thought.

"Ayaa…earth to Ayaa!" Shigure said while waving his arm in front of Yuki's face.

"Oh…um will you please excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure, Whatever." Hatori said not really paying attention

Yuki went over to Ayame and grabbed him by the hand and went into the hallway.

"What are you doing Yuki?" Ayame said cheerfully.

"We have a problem…" Yuki said seriously.

"Oh. What is it?"

"I just thought of something. Did you notice that we both blurt things out that seems like the words that we both meant to say?"

"Um, What do you mean?"

"Let's put it this way, Just now I blurted out _Tori-san_. That's something you might have said." Yuki explained.

"Yep! I always greet Tori-san like that!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Also you sometimes are acting very polite."

"I don't remember that!"

"Well you might be acting polite soon…"

"So what do you mean by this?" Ayame questioned.

"I think that as long as we stay in each other's bodies. We begin to act like each other and start blurting things that the other will say." Yuki said.

"So when I'm around Tohru-san I end up calling her Honda-san?"

"Right."

"And every time I'm around Kyo I give him this evil glare?"

"Uh, Right."

"And also when I'm around Tohru I look at her with hearts in my eyes?"

"Right, I mean no!" Yuki cried.

Ayame disappeared into the living room not listening to Yuki.

Yuki sighed and walked back to Hatori and Shigure.

With Ayame

Ayame sat in a chair reading a book.

"Hey Rat! I bet I can beat you at reading!"

Ayame looked up to see Kyo with a smirk.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"I said you damn rat that I bet I can beat you at reading!" Kyo said again.

"I'm surprised that you actually know _how _to read." Ayame blurted out.

Kyo turned red with anger.

"Um uh Kyo-kun pl-please don't start a fight right now!" Tohru said worried.

Kyo didn't listen and started reading as fast as he can.

About 24 minutes later…

Kyo slammed the book closed.

"HA! I'm done!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo looked at Ayame who already finished the book 10 minutes ago.

"What to you so long baka neko?" Ayame blurted out.

"Bu-but…how the hell did you finish that quick?" Kyo yelled.

"I actually _listened _to the teacher at school." Ayame said and walked to the door.

"Why you-." Kyo said.

Ayame didn't hear what Kyo said as he went out the door.

He went into the dining room to seek something to eat.

"AAAHHH!" A voice screamed.

Ayame looked up to see a fangirl running right to him. He stared at horror as he ran away from the fangirl.

"YUKI I LOVE YOU!" The fangirl screamed.

Ayame than ran into the hot springs area and closed the door.

"(Sighs) That's been too close." Ayame said. Ayame looked up to see that he was in the men _and _women hot springs area.

He got some stares from most girls.

"(Sweat) Uh sorry, wrong room." Ayame said as he ran out the door with some more crazed fangirls running after him.

"Get out of the way bitch he's mine!"

"No way he's mine!"

The fangirls argued at eachother didn't know that Ayame was in the broom

Closet.

With Yuki…

After a talk with Hatori and Shigure, Yuki walked back upstairs. He laid down on his bed to go to sleep.

"_Where am I?" Yuki asked himself._

"_You, Yuki Sohma are in the land of China." A voice said._

"_Wh-who are you?" Yuki asked._

"_I'm Emperor Zhu Qizhen, The first emperor of China." The emperor said._

"_Why am I here?" Yuki asked._

"_I'm here to help you Yuki Sohma-chan" Emperor Zhu said._

"_Well, How come I keep blurting things that my brother will say?" Yuki asked._

"_Because Yuki-chan, You are in eachother bodies! When both of you switched, so did half of your minds. That means when you're around people you end up acting like eachother. But the only time when you act like yourself is when you both are in the same room." Emperor Zhu said._

"_Also, Emperor Zhu. How can me and my brother switch bodies again?" Yuki asked._

"_Yuki Sohma chan, The answer is in you hearts." Emperor Zhu said and floated up into the sky._

Yuki woke up from his dream breathing hardly.

"In my…heart?" Yuki asked.

To be continued.

Please! I need help with Alone in a stormy night II! I need an idea for chapter 5 (I'm in major writer's block here!) Please! I really need help.

Coolgirl44


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Yuki sat up wondering about his dream.

"What does Emperor Zhu mean?" Yuki asked himself. He laid back down again staring at the ceiling.

"_The answer is in your heart."_

The voice echoed in his thought until Yuki got up and went into the lobby. He saw Shigure talking to Tohru. Shigure looked up and saw Yuki.

"Ayaa? Will you please come here?" Shigure asked.

Yuki went over to Shigure while Tohru went upstairs.

"We are about to leave today so will you tell Yuki to start packing?" Shigure asked.

Yuki nodded and went outside and looked around. He heard a noise coming from the broom closet. He walked to the broom closet and opened the door.

"Nii-san what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki! I'm so glad you found me! I was being chased by some mad fan girls so I hid in the closet for my safety." Ayame explained.

"(Sighs) Nii-san, Shigure says that we'll be leaving soon so we have to start packing." Yuki said.

"Okay! Let's get moving!" Ayame exclaimed.

Ayame and Yuki walked inside the hotel and went upstairs.

"I don't want to leave now. The hotel staff members are so nice and they cook for me and-."

"You have to tell Shigure that, and besides, we've been here for 3 days and I think that's long enough." Yuki said.

"Oh well, I have to plan my fashion show anyway." Ayame said.

"Which my school will not be going to." Yuki said.

"But why? It has learning in it and you'll learn about fashion." Ayame whined.

"The principal won't let us anyway."

"Not if I talked to him."

"Yeah right."

"I made him believe that our Dad is the president of the school board."

"Than I never knew the principal was so gullible."

The 2 finished packing and went downstairs into the lobby. Yuki saw Shigure and Kyo with their suitcases.

"Where's Honda-san?" Ayame asked.

"She's up in her room packing you damn rat." Kyo replied.

"Maybe I should go upstairs and help her!" Yuki said unexpected.

"NO!" Both Ayame and Kyo yelled.

"I just wanted to help. How come both of you have to yell at me!" Yuki said with tears in his eyes.

"You damn snake! Don't even start with the fake tears!" Kyo raged.

"What about you 'Gure-san? Can I go upstairs and check up on her?" Yuki said with tears in his eyes.

"Uh, Sure Ayaa you can check up on her."

"Thank-you 'Gure-san!" Yuki ran upstairs. Kyo and Ayame gave him an evil glare. "What?" Shigure asked.

"You Stupid Dog! You just sent _Ayame Sohma_ upstairs to _check up _on Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

"That must be the dumbest thing you have ever did." Ayame blurted out.

"_Did I, Ayame Sohma, just say that to 'Gure-san?"_

"What can Aya possibly do to Tohru?" Shigure asked.

Kyo and Ayame stared at each other than back at Shigure.

"You really _are _stupid."

With Yuki

Yuki ran up the stairs and down the hall. _"What the hell was I think down there?"_

Yuki found Tohru's room. He knocked on the door and heard an answer.

"Yes?" Tohru answered.

"Uh, Tohru-san? Can I come in? It's Ayame."

"Sure Ayame-san!" Tohru replied. She opened the door and Yuki went inside.

"'Gure-san sent me up here to check on you." Yuki explained.

"Yes, I just finished packing!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Ah. Yes Honda-san. Shall we go ahead?" Yuki said.

"Wha-what?"

"What's wrong Tohru-san?"

"Well, Uh you just called me 'Honda-san'."

Yuki stopped and turned around. "Um, I got it from Yuki, yes?" Yuki said nervously.

"Actually, Now that I think of it. You _and _Yuki-kun have been acting kind of weird lately." Tohru said.

"_Oh great! What if she figures out? I need to do something."_

"Ayame-san? Is there something you want to tell me?" "Oh God…" 

To be continued.

I know I know this chapter was boring but I really tired right now. I have to do 5 essays due by next week. Also it's almost my b-day (May 8) and everyone been like It's almost you're b-day. Anyway have to go.

See you.

Coolgirl44


End file.
